Frozen: Elsa's Confession
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Hope you enjoy!


**Before Anna came back, Hans, The Duke and some servants were talking. Hans wanted to go search for Anna, but why? If she didn't return he could ALREADY be King! Than the fat dude said if Anna does not return,Hans would be their only hope. That made Hans think, he had no chance being thirteen in line, but if Anna wasn't there, and Elsa's gone, he could take the throne. So when Anna rushed in and wanted Hans to kiss her, but Hans wanted to take the throne now, so he 'killed' Anna! So its the fat dude's fault for giving him the idea. So if Elsa confessed she had powers during the reception, Hans was still actually good, maybe things didn't have to end that way! Ever thought of that? **

"The queen has a speech!" Everyone, including the lovebirds Princess Anna and Prince Hans turned their attention to the new queen.

Elsa sighed, _this is it..._she thought.  
>"As you all know, the gates never opened since I was six. Reason being: I was born with magical powers of ice and snow. You may have noticed the white streak of hair my sister, Anna was 'born' with. Truth is, I struck her with my powers when I was six. She was brought to the trolls, who took away Anna's memory of my powers. The king, my father thought I could learn to control my powers, but I failed. They grew stronger and I was isolated. I wanted to protect Anna, not knowing I was hurting her more. Therefore, if I cannot bring happiness to my own sister... I refuse to take the throne!"<br>By that time, Elsa was on the floor weeping. Everyone gasped at their new queen. Anna was confused but rushed up to her sister.

"No. I will not be queen. You have the rights and you deserve the title. You wanted to protect me! If I hadn't been so foolish to try and force you to open the door! You deserve this." Anna comforted, placing her sister's crown back onto her head. Elsa smiled weakly, as Anna pulled her into a hug. Prince Hans smiled, knowing his fiance had done the right thing. The Duke of Weaseltown **(Had to do it XD) **wiped a tear. The rest awwed at the royal sisters.

Elsa stood up proudly, and said, " I hope you can accept my powers, as I stand, as Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"  
>"Long live the queen!" The people of Arendelle chanted, returning to the reception as before. Elsa smiled at her sister, while Anna grinned back.<p>

"Hey, I have one last teeny tiny question..." Anna said, motioning Hans to come.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked, as she saw Hans.

"Would you bless my marriage to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?" Anna said quickly, stuttering her words.

Elsa nodded her head regally, she knew her sister would be happy with him. Anna grinned back at her sister, before going of to dance with her fiancee.

"Queen Elsa, can I see the magic?" A young child ask. Children around her heard and ran up to the new queen.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" They chanted. Soon, the ballroom was filled with pleads for Elsa to show them her powers. She stepped outside, taking her gloves away. Her hands rosed, and sparks of ice shards appeared. Soon, the whole hall turned into an ice skating rink. Anna walked over to her sister wobbling of the ice. Elsa used her magic to make ice skates for her sister. Suddenly, she thought of something they both loved as kids. Snow and ice around her collected themselves, forming a snowman.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said. Elsa and Anna was taken aback. "Your... alive?" Elsa asked her creation. Suddenly, memories flooded back into Anna. "Elsa, I remember everything! You struck me! And we were taken to the trolls... and..." She hugged her sister tightly. "I love you." She whispered. Elsa felt a spark spurge through her. "Love... Love! Love will thaw..." She said, as she hugged her sister back. The ice queen, her sister, her sister's fiancee, Olaf and everyone, spent their night with the power of their new queen.

"We are never closing up the gates again." Elsa said, as she beamed, feeling... happy... for the first time...

**I really really enjoyed that! Actually, I did one already, but fanfiction HAD to erase it. So I had to RE TYPE everything! But now I feel like it was soooooooooooooo worth it! Hope you enjoyed it! 3 Amy**


End file.
